Extra Credit
by Kamijo Ran
Summary: A what is supposed to be a romantic Mimato...
1. Default Chapter

A Mimato Fic Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon   
******************************   
A.N. Hello Minna san!!!!   
I'm back!! Well... ehm.. sorta.. I'm in an exam week and my parents think I'm studying.. hehe.. Don't tell!! Ok.. Another Mimato fic from me!! I wrote something like this just to releive from my stress okay??!! For some odd reason... I'm gonna try writing from a normal guy's point of view here... Huehuehue... Somehow inspired by the anime "Boys Be" and "Kareshi Kanojo No Jijou"   
Everything here is from Matt's POV okay?? 

From   
Ishida Tachikawa Mimi a.k.a. Kotobuki Ran a.k.a. Nane   
****************************** 

Chapter.1 

I walked across the school hall, trying to find room 296, the Family Studies room. I've been in this school for two years now, and I can't believe I'm still trying to find it. Aha!! I looked at a big orange door in front of me written 296. I looked at the door across from it. 295. Hmm.. That's the chemistry lab, that I go to every fourth period. I must be so blind! Ah well... I opened the door to the Family Studies room. Listen, I have to take this for credits ok?! I was gonna sign up for woodworking class or something more "guyish". But, apparently I was too late and there were no other free classes except for this and sewing class. Ugh.. Fine.. How bad could it be right? I bet Tai's gonna be in here cause he signed up for classes with me... At least I could see Tai with a suffering face. Hehehe.. When I looked in the room, my guess was right, Tai was in the room. But.. Damn... He's not even upset one bit. He saw me and waved a hand. I calmly walked over to him, showing no emotions. And then put my book down on the desk beside his. I sat down on the chair. Hmm.. Two per desk it seems... But I wouldn't sit with Tai... I mean... I'd rather a girl sit beside me... Hehe...   
"So...", I smirked. "You got stuck in this class too eh?"   
"Actually..." he started to say. Just then, a familiar red-haired girl came in with a smile across her face as she made her way to us and sat beside Tai. "I promised Sora..." Tai finished as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck from the back and they both had that similar grin on their faces, yeah well, I shoul've guessed. Those two are inseperable. Tai started to turn to Sora and they started to flirt and giggle, leaving me behind.   
"Er..." I sweatdropped. "I think.. I'll just.. er.. start working on the lyrics to my.. er.. music now.." I felt completely stupid to be talking to myself like that, while they totally ignore me! Sigh.. I huffed.. Ah well... I turned to the other side of my chair, and started to search my bag for my book. But them, I felt a shadow covering me. As I looked up, a girl with pink hair with a huge grin on her face suprised me, causing me to jump back a bit and fall off my chair, causing me to land on my ass.   
"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU YAMATO-KUN!!" Mimi said as cheerful as always. Even in mornings, she's always so full of energy! I sweatdropped and smiled as I regained my seat.   
"Mimi-chan..." I said putting a finger on my lips motioning for her to be quiet. "You're so loud.."   
"Oh?" she put a hand on over her mouth. "Gomen nasai..."   
"Forget it..." I said in my normal cool tone and sighed as the teacher started talking. God... This is going to be hell... I looked to my left and saw Sora and Tai still flirting. God... Thoses two make me wanna barf. So I just faced my left and rested my head on my arms. This is gonna be boring. I'll probably sleep my way through. I looked at Mimi, who was fully paying attention to her notes, or doodles, or whatever she was doing cause she wasn't paying attention to the teacher either. From her face, my eyes ran down her neck. She has pulled her hair back in a ponytail today, so her neck was really fully revealed. For some reason, I like looking at girls' necks. My eyes traced down her body. She was wearing a white and pink t-shirt which fits her body nicely revealing her sexy top figure... God... She is sexy... She's also smart, pretty, talanted, sweet, and everything a guy would want. No wonder why she's so popular. I started to stare for a while but as soon as I realized my mouth was hanging I got my head up abruptly, and I couldn't help but felt my face burn a little.   
"Yamato-kun?" she said innocently looking at me. "What is it?" She started to put her hand on my forehead. "You feel a little warm..." I could feel myself getting hotter. "Are you sick?"   
I pushed her hand away. "I.. I'm fine!" I turned away to avaoid her face just so she wouldn't see me blush. But then, I realized that Sora and Tai were still flirting so I let out a disgusted sound as I turned straight. Not looking right or left. At least this way, I'd pay attention... Great... How am I gonna get so decent sleep if every morning I'm going to be like this!! I can't rest on my left or right??!!!   
"Yamato-kun?" Mimi's hand touched my shoulder causing me to jump a bit. "You're acting a little weird today. Are you sure you're ok?"   
"I'm fine Mimi-chan..." I lied. "It's just this whole Family Studies thing... It's not my choice you know?"   
"It's not mine either" She giggled. "But at least we get credits right?"   
I smiled at her. "Yeah... Guess you're right..."   
"Class," the teacher started to say. "Pair up to form your family!"   
Me and Mimi looked at each other.   
"I'll be with you Yamato-kun!" she linked her arm with mine and pressed herself against my arm. I could feel my face burn again. "We'll be a family!!"   
"O...kay..." I said. 

*******************   
A.N. Huehue... Whaddya think? Wait For number 2 and don't forget to review!!   
Hey.. That rhymes... hehe... 


	2. Extra Credit 2

Extra Credit2 Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon   
****************************   
**Extra Credit**   
Chapter.2 

I walked through the school halls with my cool walk of course... As usual, I could see some girls smile at me, or maybe even wink. And how do I reply? Um... Actually I don't reply... I just pretend I don't see them. Hehehe... And for some reason, they follow me. A couple of girls walked behind me trying to talk to me. One girl tells me how amazing my music is, another asks me if I'm busy saturday night, and the others just mostly follow. I'd probably nod and smile which makes them squirm even more with joy. Huehuehue... It's great to be popular and have girls love you...   
"Yamato-kun?" a familiar voice said in front of me. I turned my head away from the crowd of girls.   
"What is it?" I said to the pink-haired girl.   
"We have to work on our project remember?!" she said looking pretty mad with her hands on her hips. "You were supposed to meet me in front of my locker 1 hour ago!"   
I sweatdropped. I forgot... Hehe... I turned back to the crowd of girls.   
"Gotta go," I said smiling. "Bye!" I watched the girls leave with dissapointed looks. I just smiled to myself. Yamato... You 'da man!   
Then, I felt a strong anger behind me. Oh yeah... Mimi... I turned to her nervously.   
"Gomen..." I said with pleading hands. No matter what, I know how Mimi can be when she gets really really angry. "I honestly forgot!" Her face was still swelling. "I'll make it up to you!" She is now folding her arms. "By treating you ice cream! How does that sound?" Then, her face lit up as she calmed down with a smile on her face.   
"Okay!!" she grinned as I sweat dropped.   
She then linked her arm with mine again. And again, I started to blush. No way... I'm Yamato Ishida here, Da man, and she's Mimi... The... The... Aw damn... Lemme get back to you on that. 

So here we are in my living room. Mimi started to go through her bag while I turned on the TV.   
Slam!! A pile of books was dropped on the table in front of me. Mimi grabbed the remote from my hand and turned off the TV.   
"Yamato-kun!" she yelled at me. "I came here to work not to watch TV!!"   
"I thought you weren't interested in family studies?!" I said.   
"I'm not!" she responded. "I just want to get good marks okay?!"   
"Fine..." I sighed. I sat down on the carpet beside her. "So what are we supposed to do?"   
"We're not really a family yet" she started. "So we have to start by making a baby!"   
"Wha...??!!!" I flushed as I fell over, then I sat up again. "R-Really??..."   
"Baka!" she slammed my head on the table with a hardcover book making my nose bleed a little. "I meant MAKING a baby!!!"   
I frowned and crossed my arms. "I-I know..."   
"Right...." she said sarcastically with a giggle. "You really know..."   
"Ok, ok, what do we have to do?" I said changing the subject.   
"We need one kilogram of sugar for the body, and we have to make the head, and the rest of the body parts!" She said cheerfully leaving me with a clueless look. "So..." She leaned forward to me ina seducing tone. "Are we gonna have a boy or a girl?..."   
"Uh.. A..." I said furiously nervous. "Boy! Of course a boy!"   
"Hmm..." she leaned back to think.   
"Or.. It can be up to you..." I said hesitantly.   
"Boy it is!!" she said cheerfully. "So do you have the materials here?"   
"Sure.." I said getting up to the kitchen to get the sugar. 

On the saturday afternoon, the baby was done.   
It had a black cabbage patch hair, a smile and eyes pasted on his head. The nose was drawn.   
"So..." Mimi said. "What do you think we should we name him?"   
"Er...." I said trying to think. "What do you think?"   
"Hmm..." she said expressively. "How about Shingo? Ishida Shingo?"   
I shrugged. "Whatever..."   
I sat down on my couch as I watched Mimi sit down in on the carpet in front of me writing down stuff on the table. She was wearing a low-cut v-necked shirt revealing her cleavage, and from up here... it's all I'm paying attention to. Why does she always dress so right? Damn. I swallowed everytime she leans down.   
"So right now..." she looked at her watch as I snapped out of my thoughts. "We're done and it's only 6 o'clack! Let's go out!!"   
"Ok..." I said. "Where?"   
She thought for a while, then snapped her fingers. "I remember there's this dance club that Tai and Sora go to every saturday night! I've always wanted to see it!"   
"Ok" I said getting up grabbing mine and her jacket. I threw her jacket over to her as she caught it. "Let's go." I opened my apapartment door and got out as she followed. 


	3. Extra Credit 3

Extra Credit3 **Disclaimer:**   
*I'm hooked to a lie detector*   
Question: Are you a girl?   
Me: Yes   
*Ding! The green light falshes*   
Question: Do you own Digimon?   
Me: Yes   
*Beep!!!!! Red light flashes*   
Me: I do!   
*Beep!!!!! Red light flashes again*   
Me: I'm the genius behind Digimon!!! Everyone bow to me!!!   
*Beep!!! Beep!!! Beep!!!!! Red light flashes uncontrollably then the detector explodes*   
Me: I didn't do it.   
*Beep!!!!* 

******************   
Hey people...   
I've been watching Trigun and for some weird reason I have this great urge to say "LOVE AND PEACE!!! LOVE AND PEACE!!! LOVE AND PEACE!!!!"..... Damn that Vash!   
Er... Enjoy!! 

Ishida Tachikawa Mimi ^o^ alias Kotobuki Ran ~_^ alias Nakatomi Nanaka ^_^ alias Miyazawa Yukino >D alias Shidou Hikaru =_= alias Nane ^_^x   
....lolz....   
******************   
**Extra Credit**   
Chapter Three 

Loud music could be heard through the door. as Mimi grabbed my hand.   
"Are you sure we're allowed to go in?"   
"Chill out!" she said as she led me in. "The bouncer knows Sora, I know how she gets in.."   
"Hello Jim...", Mimi said to the bouncer in a seducing tone. "You do remember your old job right?.."   
"Yeah.." he said hesitantly as he opened the door for her.   
As soon as we get in I had to ask her.   
"What was his old job?"   
"He was a gigolo, he's trying to forget his past or something," she replied casually.   
"Ah.." I said confusingly.   
Red, blue and yellow lights were flashing in the beat of the jungle song. Everywhere I look I see everyone dancing.   
"Yamato-kun! Let's dance!" Mimi said leading me to the dance floor.   
"I can't!" I said trying to resist, but I guess she didn't hear.   
I was too late. What should I do now?? Here is Mimi dancing right in front of me and I am... sweating. I couldn't help but just stand there like an idiot watching her sexy moves. Damn! Did I just say sexy?!! Ok, ok... I didn't mean that... I meant er... Ok, ok, she IS sexy!! I sighed to myself. When did I start thinking this way about her anyway?! I just hope I'm still normal...   
"Yamato-kun!" She said laughing and shaking my hands. "You look like an ididot just standing like that!"   
"Ugh??!!" I said falling over. Me??!! Da man??!!! An Idiot??!! "I'm not!!"   
She giggled and said. "Then prove it!!"   
I started to sweat even more, as my hand made a fist. Oh God!! Do anything to help me!!   
All of the sudden, the song turned slow as the couples on the dance floor started to wrap their arms around each other. Ok... So I guess slow dancing will be easier.   
I started to blush as Mimi looked up into my eyes. Then she started to wrap her arms around my neck. I found myself unconsciously wrapping my arms around her waist. For some reason I started to really tense up as she pressed her body against mine.. To feel her sexy curves.. Er.. I mean hold her! Yeah, that's it.. Just her! Er.. Anyway! She layed her head against my chest. Just hope she doesn't notice. After a while I relaxed. I took a deep breath and sighed as I rested my chin on her head and closed my eyes.   
It feels nice just to hold her like this, it feels like......   
Whack!! A hand slapped the side of my head causing me to instantly let go of Mimi and forced to the floor. Heh............? After I realized who it was, I quickly got up.   
"God dammit Tai" I said rubbing my head, facing that stupid grin on Tai's stupid face. "Everything you do is so damn annoying..."   
"Thanks," he said. "I try."   
I sighed to myself. I guess Tai will never change.   
"Come on guys", Sora said. "Let's just sit down and get some beer."   
We all sat at on of the club's table. Mimi and Sora sat in the middle. I sat beside Mimi while Tai sat beside Sora. A waiter pass by and handed us all beer. I didn't know they were so easy to get.   
We all just sat there for about an hour or two just drinking and talkin, but of course, being the only mature one in the group, hehehe, I watched the amount of alcohol I consumed. I think Mimi was the first to get drunk, and as soon I know it Tai and Sora just started making out in the dance floor as if we weren't even there. Ok, I guess that was nothing out of the ordinary.. Plus, I know they're both not drunk, just driven by their hormones. Mimi, on the other hand was stil drinking and leaning on me babbling about her extensive wardrobe and what she should wear to the next dance. Ok, I think this is enough.   
"Mimi," I said holding her shoulders. "Let's go home.."   
"But Yamato-kun," she said pinching my cheeks giggling. "I don't wanna go home yet..."   
"Mimi..." I pushed her hand away from my face. "You're drunk, let's go home.."   
"Yamato..." She said seducingly tracing her fingers over my chest then snuggling her head on my shoulders.   
Eh?? Ok, this was definately turning me on, but I also know this is something I have to resist.   
"Ok Mimi, let's go.." I sighed taking her hand. But she pushed my hand away.   
"Yamato," she pulled me closer to her. "Just talk to me for 5 minutes.."   
I sighed. "Ok, just 5 minutes.."   
"Yamato.." She said taking another sip of her beer before I took it away from her hand. "What do you think of me?"   
"You're er.." I struggled to say but then I realized she was drunk so no matter what I say will actually get in her head! Yes! Wait, Ok, never mind. "You're nice, pretty, smart, talented, and ... that's all I can think of." I was about to say sexy but then decided not to.   
"You know hwat?" she said playing with my hair. "I love you, I loved you since dat summer camp."   
What?! Ok, did she just say she liked me?, ok correction, LOVE? Ok, wait a minute, she's drunk, of course she doesn't mean those things does she?   
"..." I said nothing in reply.   
She giggled as she wrapped her arms around me.   
"Sometimes I can't sleep at night just thinking of..." she smiled at me and poked at my nose. "you!"   
"Mimi..." I said slowly. Does she mean that? "I think-"   
Before I could say anything else, she kissed me. It wasn't a normal kiss, but french! For some reason I started to kiss back but then stopped myself and parted from her.   
"Yamato..." she said before she passed out in my arms. 


	4. Extra Credit 4

Extra Credit4 **Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon... Sigh... How many of you didn't know that shit already??!!   
******************   
Hey people..   
Sup? Uhmm.. Ok... *cringes* I just saw spoilers of season 03. It's really fuckin gay and i'm so fuckin mad. Hah!!!!!!!!!! I hate it!!!!!!!!!! Ok, to tell you guys the truth, I feel like never wanting to watch digimon EVER!!! AGAIN!!!.... I hate those stupid damn writers!!! Fuck them all!!!!!!   
I'm so FUCKIN' MAD!!!!!!!!!!   
But... I'll still write fanfics.. sigh..=_=;; 

Ishida Tachikawa Mimi alias Kotobuki Ran alias Nane 

******************   
**Extra Credit**   
Chapter Four   
(Yamato's POV) 

Oh Goody!! Monday Morning!! Just what I love!!! I'm so enthusiastic to wake up early and start another school day full of learning and fun!!!   
Blech.... What the hell was that?? I hate school!! Especially on mondays!! Come to think of it, who doesn't?... Sigh... I could hear my groupies follow me as I walk down the hall... Ok, so maybe that is the ONLY good part of coming to school... The rest just sucks... And just think, For the rest of this semester I have to walk into that stupid Family Studies room!... Er... Oh yeah... That when it hit me, Mimi... I dropped her at her house that night she got drunk... I had to make up some stupid excuse like "she fainted because she hit a... wall.. Yeah!! That's it!! A wall!! She wasn't watching where she was going so she walked into a wall and it looked as if she hit head pretty hard!" Good thing her mom bought it. But when she asked "Where did she hit her head? I don't see any bump on her forehead..." I had to say "Uh.. Ah.. Well, she was walking backwards! Because... She saw a spider in front of her! Yeah!! That's it!!" Ok, good thing her mom bought that one too. Although that whole night I couldn't help but wonder about what Mimi told me when she was drunk. That... She loves me...?!   
"Yamato-kun!!" One of my groupies said which interrupted my train of thoughts.   
I smiled my 'innocent yet cool' smile at her. She blushed furiously. Hehe.. I had about 81 different smiles all of them which I made perfect practicing in front of the mirror, so no wonder why I always look good. Hehe..   
"We all thought you would be in wood working class so that's why we signed up for it"   
"Yeah... Well..." I said with my 'I'm so unpredictable' smile which made them squirm.   
Huehuehuehuahuahuahua!!! Ahem... Ok...   
"Okay," I said flashing the girls my 'heart-throbbing' smile as I open the door to room 296. "Later.."   
"Bye Yamato!!"   
I laughed to myself as I walked in the room. God, I'm just too cool...   
My smile quickly faded as I saw Mimi already sitting on the desk looking at me. I looked at her up and down. Ok, she still looks fine. She was wearing a pink 3/4 sleeved shirt, a white mini skirt and her knee-length white platform boots. Her pink hair was again pulled back in a ponytail. Yep, she looks hot as always. No surprise there, I'm talking about the most popular girl in the whole school.   
"Hi Yamato-kun.." she said to me with a hesitant smile curving at her lips.   
"Hi Mimi-chan," I said in reply and started to sit down beside her. Ok, so she's still looking at me.   
"Yamato-kun," she said. "Arigatou.. For bringing me home that night and not telling my mom what happened."   
"No big", I smiled. "Although you were pretty drunk..."   
"Yamato-kun.." she began looking into my eyes which gave me the urge to kiss her right there... I mean er.. Nevermind.... "What happened that night? Did I do anything or say anything I wasn't supposed to?..."   
"Well," I hesitated. I don't want to tell her the truth, but... I just can't lie while looking into those eyes of hers. "Well... You... Kinda said you ... loved me?..."   
Her face tensed then said: "A-Anything else?.."   
"You... kinda... kissed... me... But that's all! After that you passed out!! And then I brought you home! I swear nothing else happened!"   
"I.. did... that..." she said looking kinda shocked but still looking at me.   
"Chill out Mimi, you were drunk and had no idea what you were doing. I totally undersatnd!"   
Her face relaxed a bit then she said: "Oh.. Yeah..."   
Ok, there was definately something bugging her.   
"Listen Mimi, if you're worried that I'm worrying about it, I'm not."   
I tried flashing her my 'sweet and sexy' smile which made a couple girls in the room look at me.   
"O..kay..." she raised an eyebrow at me giving me a weird look.   
Okay, so my smiles didn't work on her. Damn.   
Suddenly she laughed histerically as I sweatdropped.   
"Did I miss something?..." I said. She better not be laughing at me.   
"Are you trying to flash me a smile you usually flash to your groupies?!" she laughed.   
I fell over. "How'd you know?!!"   
"Oh please Yamato-kun!" she said in between laughs. "I bet that's only one of your 81 smiles! Your skills still don't compare to mine.."   
"You've.. Got.. Skills?.." I stared in disbelief pointing at her.   
"Watch This..." she said as she let go of her hair running her fingers through it in motion. She smiled with a small sigh. I couldn't believe it! She looked so damn fine. I didn't even notice my mouth was hanging open until I felt kinda over shadowed. That's when I noticed at least 10 guys surrounding our table which made me fall over. But then slowly regained my seat.   
Then she turned to me and winked. My mouth hung open again. She looked so hot I felt like I wanted to take her right there and then. My body started to feel hot also. Then, she stopped and then slammed a book down making us all snap back to reality. Then she tied back her hair.   
Then, with her 'buhbye' wave, the guys said their 'awws' and made thier way back to their seat.   
I looked over to Taichi who was wiping the blood off his nose, and then Sora whcking him on the head and then him falling over. I smirked to myself. Stupid Tai..   
"Yamato..." she said handing me a tissue.   
I took it from her and then felt blood on my nose. I wiped it as fast as I can blushing. God.. This is the first time a girl had ever turned me on like that. I couldn't help staring at her still as she smiled her original smile at me.   
"See what I mean?" she said.   
I looked over to Taichi who was also wiping the blood off his nose, and then Sora whcking him on the head. I smirked to myself. Stupid Tai..   
I nodded with my 'you're so unpredicatable but really cute and I'm so in love with you' smile.   
She blushed furiously then turned her attention to something else.   
I couldn't help but still stare at her. She... She makes me want her... 


	5. Extra Credit 5

Extra Credit5 **Disclaimer: **If there was no **me** in this world, then Digimon would have existed anyway.   
******************   
**Author's Shitty Notes:**   
Sorry guys for my **outrage** on the last chapter... I'm calm now... I still have hope!! I mean, I live in asia now and hints of Season 03 hasn't even shown up yet! Plus, I just found out that Digimon has two endings!! Taiora and Sorato!! The Sorato version, which eveyone already know by now, is pretty pathetic!! Egh... Can you imagine Yamato, as an... Astronaut??!! Aaaaargh!! This has GOT to be a nightmare!!! They show the Taiora version in Japan... So I'm praying they will show the Taiora version here too. Another sigh of relief for me (hopefully...). Oh, I don't blame the writers anymore, I blame TOEI and those stupid people who chose that version!!!   
Ok, so what if Yamato sounds a little "out-of-character" in this chapter. Come on!! Give me a break!! I'm sick of him being potrayed as the "depressed and mature" type.. I thought it was time for a change... to see what's inside the hehe... "real" Yamato Ishida... Not that I don't like him like that!! I mean, I love Yamato like that!! That's what's so special about him and I wish all guys were as mature as he is.. What I mean is that, I'm doing this not because I wanna dis Yamato!! I just feel light and fluffy nowadays! Er.. scratch that! I mean, I.... >_ Aaargh! Forget it!! Just bear with me ok?!   
Oh yeah, one more of my 'totally out of the subject' shit.. I'm like totally in love with Sakuya from Kaikan Phrase.. He's sorta like Yamato, but maybe... a little... er.. colder.. quieter... and older..   
I recommend anyone who's interested in animes about rock bands to see it!! But remember!! Sakuya is MINE!! Oh, Matt is mine too!! >p 

**Ishida Tachikawa Mimi** a.k.a. **Kotobuki Ran** a.k.a. **Nane**   
******************   
**Extra Credit**   
Chapter Five   
(Yamato's POV) 

"Yamato-kun!!" Mimi said waving her hand and running over to me while I was walking home from my band practice. I stopped so she can catch up to me. When she did she rested her hands on her knees for support and started panting. I stared at her oddly for a second then she turned to me again with fire raging in her eyes.   
"Yamato-kun.." she said with her disapointed look. "You forgot we were supposed to meet after your band practice... To work on our project..."   
I thought for a while. I don't remember... I don't remember having to meet her, or having a project.... I must be getting old... But then... I don't wanna say I forgot cause then.. She'll get mad.   
"I... I didn't..." I stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. "But... I was... just gonna... er... get... a... a..." I looked around frantically hoping to come out with an idea. That's when I saw the nearest convenience store. "a drink! Yeah! I was gonna get some drink from that convenience store over there! And then I was gonna meet you! Yeah!!" I rubbed the back of my head while laughing histerically.   
"You actually... Hahaha!!... Thought I forgot?!! Haha!!.... ehm.."   
I stopped just as I saw a sly smile forming on her lips as one or her eyebrows raised itself.   
A moments of silence. She was looking at me and I was boiling as I tried to avoid her gaze.   
"W-well..." I stuttered as I lead the way. "L-let's get going!"   
We walked a while until she put her hand on my shoulder which somehow made me unable to move all of the sudden.   
"Yamato..." she said softly.   
"Y-yeah.." I gulped slowly turning around. She was moving closer to me, then traced her finger on my chest. Oh my god... What is she doing. Is she... trying to... se-seduce me?...   
"Do I make you want me?..." she said softly gazing at me with those sexy eyes.   
"W-what... D-do y-you... m-mean...?" I moved back. Ok, I do want her, but this isn't how it's supposed to go! Aren't **I **supposed to make the first move? I feel like a big loser... She then traced her finger over my face and my neck. Ok... She's definately seducing me. Oh my god! What is my problem?! This is Mimi!! I'm finding it hard to breathe all of the sudden. "M-Mimi.... A-are y-you drunk again?.."   
"Just answer the question," she said.   
"Er... N-no... I mean.. Y-yeah... S-somehow..." I struggled to say as our faces moved closer.   
This is it... We are gonna kiss and I'm not hesitating... This is-   
"Thanks!" She said pushing me away and started to casually walk ahead causing me to fall over. I caught up with her with my face probably redder than ever now. "I needed someone to practice my acting with!"   
Shit! She did that just to practice her acting.   
"Gee.." I muttered. "Your welcome..."   
"And one thing," she said.   
"What?" I said.   
"I lied. We weren't really supposed to meet after your band practice." she said as I fell over again.   
"What??!!" I yelled. "So why did you do that?!!"   
"I just wanted to see you," she smiled innocently.   
The frown on my face faded just hearing her say that.   
"You wanted to see me..?" I asked smiling.   
"Y-Yeah... I guess," she said blushing as our eyes met. Ok, so I couldn't help but feel flattered in a way. Heh. Of course. I'm da man! Who wouldn't want to see me?! Could it be... That she does... L-Likes... Me?? Is this a sign?!! Cause I can almost feel myself lift off the ground and I'm flying!! I'm flying!! I'm the king of the---!!   
"I-It's not like that!" she said interrupting my train of thoughts. "I- I was bored! I needed someone to bug!! And I just wanted to give it a try on Mr. Cool guy... ^__^"   
Er.. I sweatdropped. Ok, that was totally unexpected. I'm falling... I'm falling... I'm crashing... I'm broken.... Aaaargh!! Ok! Ok!! I'm the biggest idiot in the world!!   
"Yamato-kun?" she said studying my expression. "You okay?"   
"Eh??" I snapped back into reality. "What? I... I mean of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?"   
I started to walk faster passing her. I didn't want her to see me blushing... Dude... I've been doing that a lot lately, I mean, she's been making me blush everytime!! This is like a total 'no no' for my planned-out perfect personality... Aaaaaaaaargh!! Ok! I'm not falling in love with her!! This is probably a phase that every guy goes through right??!! I mean, I'm totally normal!! Soon this will all be over! I know it... hehe... right... Ok, Is this another way to make myself feel better? Ok man, debating to yourself is not one of the ways to do that!! Forget it!!   
"Yamato-kun," she said catching up to me. "Why are you so touchy these days?"   
"What the hell are you talking about?" I said calmy raising an eyebrow at her as I stuffed my hands in my coat pocket.   
"Nevermind.." She sighed and linked her arm through mine. "Lead the way Mr. Rock Star!!"   
I sorta stiffened a bit, but the relaxed when I mentally told myself that this is Mimi, and this is how she always is!! Sigh.. This is gonna be a tough night...   
I think... 

***   
Ohoho!! I know I'm really... really.. slowing things down...   
But.. In order to get the next chapter up, I need reviews dammit!! 


End file.
